


Something To Do

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Submissions to Soullessbrothers [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinda felt like writing you some fluffy pregnant!dean wincest, so i did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



Dean was lounging in a chair, seven months pregnant, chomping away on a pie.

Sam just walked in the bunker, arms full of groceries, and when he saw Dean he grinned.

“Hey there.” Sam said.

“Hey, Sammy…lemme help.” Dean started trying to get up.

“No way….you’re seven months, almost eight, just relax, Dean.”

“Alright.” Dean sighed. “It’s driving me crazy though that I can’t do anything.”

“Dean…once you have our kid, you will have  _plenty_  to do.”

"Yeah, but I wanna do something now, you know?” Dean sighed.

Sam walked over, and leaned down. “You can kiss me.”

“That I would be  _happy_ to do.” Dean grinned, locking lips with Sam.


End file.
